Falling
by Angela3
Summary: Anakin is spiraling towards darkness; Padme and Obi-Wan make a bold decision.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters belong to George Lucas; I am only borrowing them for the use of this story and intend to make no profit.  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker paced about his Coruscant apartment nervously. Padmé should have been home long ago. While he felt no disturbance in the Force and felt no threat of danger, his vivid imagination congered a thousand scenarios of her meeting some horrible fate, out in the world alone and unprotected. Despite her personal confidence, Anakin had little faith in her ability to protect herself. He hated her independent streak and her need to be by herself from time to time, dreading any time apart from her. He had allowed her tonight to do with as she pleased, but he regretted it. Now as the hour grew later, he felt his anxiety rising along with the moon over Coruscant. Pulling on his robe and hooking his lightsaber at his side, the young Jedi set off in search of his wife.  
  
The Force led him to a bustling club near the Jedi Temple. He'd been there before himself; many Jedi frequented it, more out of convienince than preference. He felt her presence inside, along with another very familiar one: that of his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. So that was why she had wanted him to stay home tonight! A jealous fury burned in the Padawan's heart. How dare she stay out at this hour, and with his own master, no less!  
  
Anakin entered the club unnoticed, wishing to see before being seen. Scanning the dimly lit room, he quickly spotted the two at a high table in the corner, leaning across it towards each other intimately, in order to hear each other over the noise of the mostly drunken crowd and booming music. Obi-Wan sat with his back to the door, cloak drapped over the back of his chair and lightsaber dangling securely from the utility belt around his waist. His red-blonde hair seemed darker in the light of the bar, his broad shoulders square and powerful. Anakin pondered his Master's power for a moment, deciding, as he always did, that if it ever came down to it, he could surely best his mentor in a fight. It had been ages since the two had last practiced dueling each other with their lightsabers, but the proud young Jedi felt confident that his skills had surpassed those of Obi-Wan in the time since they last battled. And yet, he remembered angrily, no one seemed to notice how remarkable he was. No one except for Senator Palpatine, anyway. He seemed to be the only one who gave Anakin the credit he deserved. All Obi-Wan did was hold him back, because he was jealous. Jealous of his skills and jealous of his beautiful wife...Palpatine had agreed with that. A familiar anger rose within Anakin towards his Master.  
  
If Obi-Wan sensed his apprentice's presence, he made no move to acknowledge him, and Anakin remained in the shadows observing his wife and Master. Padmé's poistion gaver her husband a clear view of her, and he groaned a little in appreciation as she leaned forward and her cowl-necked shirt gave him a tantalizing view. His momentary distraction quickly turned to anger as he realized that Obi-Wan was likely getting an even better view than he was. He crept a little closer to where the couple was stationed, pushing past writhing couples on the dance floor in hopes of overhear a bit of their conversation. But despite his attuned Jedi senses, he could not get close enough to hear without being spotted.  
  
Obi-Wan said something accompanied by some animated hand gestures, and Anakin watched with narrowing eyes as his wife threw back her head and laughed more deeply and genuinely than he had ever heard her laugh, her eyes dancing with an amusement he knew he had never sparked in her. The sound of his master's deep chuckle merging, flowing, and blending with that of Padmé's laughter so naturally pulled some kind of trigger within Anakin, and he stormed over to the couple's table, pushing past groups of rowdy patrons to the other side of the room.  
  
"Anakin!" Padmé seemed surprised, but not unhappy to see him.  
  
"Why hello, my young apprentice!" Obi-Wan exlaimed. "How good to see you! We're having a fine time. Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No thank you, Master," said the young man with an icy calmness. He turned to address his wife. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, his cool voice contrasting sharply with the heat in his gaze.  
  
Padmé either did not catch the look in his eyes or chose to ignore it. She raised her small glass in the air, and Anakin eyed the blue liquid it contained suspiciously. "We're forgetting our worries, Ani," she smiled.  
  
Anakin was not amused. His wife was out drinking with his Master! "Forgetting your worries, are you? And evidently forgetting what time it is, and that you have a husband waiting for you at home!" His voice rose a little, almost indetectably with every word, but was noticably louder by the time he had reached the end of his sentence.  
  
The Senator seemed taken aback. Squinting to see the time bar on the opposite wall, she said, "Goodness, I didn't realize it was so late."  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" he said, laughing bitterly. "Time flies when you're sneaking off to get drunk with your husband's closest friend, doesn't it?"  
  
Obi-Wan spoke up. "In all fairness, my rash Padawan, there was no sneaking involved. I merely ran into your lovely wife on the street, and we decided to do some catching up."  
  
Anakin's voice was filled with spite when he spoke. "You're lying," he said. "You planned to meet each other here, didn't you?" His eyes skipped back and forth between them.  
  
Obi-Wan sensed his apprentice's frenzy with dread, and felt a kind of early hangover begin to set in. He was so immensely frustrated with this boy. Could he not even enjoy a few bliss hours with the dazzling woman in front of him? Wasn't it enough that Anakin was the one who took her home at night? Wasn't it enough that Anakin was the one who had the pleasure of sharing her bed? Wasn't it enough that Anakin was the one who her words of love were directed at? Was it too much to ask that Obi-Wan have the joy of basking in the warmth of her smile and bathing in the music of her laughter, even for just a few hours? Yes, according to Anakin it was. He was immensely selfish, rarely letting Padmé out of his sight. These stolen nights were all they had, and although he treasured any time with Padmé, these encounters were hardly ideal to Obi-Wan. But he would never be foolish enough to attempt anything even mildly romantic with the beautiful Senator. Anakin's wrath, if such a thing were ever discovered, could prove to be deadly. And with a sigh, he wondered how such a vision as the one who was suffering under Anakin's harsh stare now could ever return any feelings for him. He felt supremely unworthy.  
  
"Obi-Wan, answer me," Anakin demanded. "Did you plan this?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, deeply. He could not lie to his apprentice; he would only see through it and become more enraged. "Calm down, Anakin," he said. "What is so terrible about a simple meeting between two old friends?"  
  
"The fact that I do not trust either of them to be alone with each other!" Anakin yelled. A couple of heads turned at the boy's outburst.  
  
"There's no need to be angry," Obi-Wan said, calming himself and attempting to soothe his Padawan.  
  
"Ani, please don't make a scene," Padmé begged. "You know how it embarrasses me when you get angry in public..."  
  
"I wouldn't be angry if you weren't lying to me, running off for secret dates with my master late at night!"  
  
"Please, Anakin," she said. "Obi-Wan and I have nothing to hide, unless friendship is something to be ashamed of."  
  
Anakin seemed to accept Padmé's word, and he breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly, calming himself. He turned to Obi-Wan, seemingly a bit more like his usual self. Or at least, his usual self before he began exploding in fits of anger almost daily, lashing out against both his master and his wife. More and more, it seemed his "usual self" was becoming a mere shadow of the bright boy they had once known. It was this upsetting change that was most frequently the topic of conversation between Obi-Wan and Padme during their hours together, and the two found comfort in each other's supportive friendship as they talked of their mutual fears and disappointments. And sometimes, like tonight, they merely chose to forget their worries and talk of other things. They made each other laugh; they provided each other with a distraction that couldn't be found anywhere else. But there was much that Padmé did not tell Obi-Wan, and he sensed it. He longed to be truly alone with her, to have her open her heart to him and tell him of the things that furrowed her pretty brow.  
  
Anakin spoke and neither sensed any sarcasm in his words. "I know that neither of you would ever betray me," he said. Softly he added, "I know you would regret it immensely if you did." Padmé shuddered at the implication. She did not know if Obi-Wan was aware of Anakin's likely meaning: that HE would MAKE them regret it immensely. She knew what he was capable of. Did Obi-Wan? "However, I don't appreciate you going about behind my backs. I believe you both owe me an apology."  
  
"I'm sorry," Padmé said immediately, taking her husband's hand. A strange, sick feeling came over Obi-Wan at the sight and the realization of how easily the once fearless woman submitted to this man, almost cowering in his wrath at times. A sudden well of emotion rose from somewhere within him, and he shook his head. "I owe you no apology, Anakin." His voice was full of raw emotion and he spoke passionately and with anger. "Your wife is a person, not an item to be owned, and we wouldn't have to meet like this if you weren't so damn possessive!" He slammed his fist down on the table with such a force it caused the glass top to crack, but he showed no signs of having experienced any pain.  
  
Anakin grabbed Padmé's arm and yanked her from her chair with more force than he had intended. The action caused the woman to spill her drink down her front, and a small murmur of alarm went up around them from those whose attention had been caught by the unfolding scene. Padmé jerked her arm away from her husband and said angrily, "What are you doing?"  
  
He did not even look at his wife, only glaring at Obi-Wan. "We're leaving," he said, his words directed at Padmé but his gaze still locked on his unblinking Master. "And if you're so wise, Obi-Wan, you'll know better than to follow us." Again, he grabbed her arm and led her out of the restaurant. Padmé looked over her shoulder sadly at the bearded Jedi in the corner as Anakin pulled her out the door, her eyes saying more than words ever could.  
  
----------------------  
  
"You made me get my shirt wet," Padmé grumbled when the two had arrived at the couple's apartment, sitting down heavily on the soft bed. She bit her bottom lip a bit nervously as her husband made his way to the end of the bed where she was sitting, and gasped aloud when he pulled her up by her armpits and gathered the damp material in his fist. With a ferocious rip, the fabric tore as he jerked it off her body.  
  
Padmé's brows knitted together, alarmed and afraid at her husband's behavoir. She watched as he calmly walked to the waste reciptical in the corner and deposited her ruined shirt there. "I'll buy you a new one," he said, his back to her.  
  
When he turned to face her again, she shifted uncomfortably under his roving gaze and moved to cover her exposed chest. Yes, he was her husband...but the way he looked at her sometimes made her feel downright violated and unrespected. Sometimes she wondered if she were more to him than just a sexual play thing to do with as he pleased. She folded her arms across her chest, and gathering her courage, said, "Don't look at me like that."  
  
He advanced on her slowly, and upon reaching her, unfolded her arms from in front of her and pulled them behind her back. The rough motion made her whimper as her joints snapped in protest and Anakin's good hand held both her wrists tightly. "You're mine," he hissed into her ear. "I'll look at you however I please." He smiled and kissed her, awkwardly, as if he had just said something sweet and romantic. When he pulled away, he said, "Do you understand?" She shivered. Blast, how he scared her. She said nothing, which angered him. He hated when she didn't agree with him, when she didn't acquiesce to his every request. He had too many people working against him in his life -- especially that damned Obi-Wan Kenobi! -- to go home to someone who gave him further difficulty. "I said, do you understand?" he grunted.  
  
A tear slid down Padmé's cheek before she could blink it back. What had she been reduced to? This was not the man she knew. This was not the man she fell in love with. This was not the man she had rolled in the grasses of Naboo with. The man she had loved was a different person entirely, and he would never do this to her. She was not a woman who let people walk over her, and yet, she felt so powerless against this stranger. Sincerely she feared him, so she choked out the only answer he would accept: "Yes, Anakin. I understand."  
  
This seemed to satisfy him, and he released her, but only to move so he could kiss her and fondle her naked breasts with his good hand. She knew that she could never say no to his advances. As much as she desperately did not want to go to bed with him right now, saying so would only serve to further anger him, and she feared him so when he was angry. At least he was not so frightening like this, even if his touch, rough and sometimes that of cold metal, was heartbreaking.  
  
As he moved inside her, he had only one sentence for her, where he used to speak words of love. "I never want to find you with Obi-Wan Kenobi again," he said fiercely.  
  
Closing her eyes so that she did not have to look at him and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill past her lids at any moment, Padmé made a silent vow to herself. "You will never keep me away from the one person who brings me happiness," she thought angrily. "One day, I will run away from you, and I will be with him. And you will never find us, even if we have to hide for the rest of our lives." She almost hoped he sensed her thoughts, but he was too lost in his motions to notice.  
  
A tear escaped and trickled down to Padmé's swollen lips. She could taste its bittersweetness, and her heart cried out for the only person who could soothe her aching pain.  
  
Obi-Wan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters aren't my original creation; they belong to George Lucas. No profit intended.  
  
Obi-Wan slept fitfully that night, wishing desperately that he had followed Anakin and Padmé, even if it would have meant an unavoidable physical conflict. He could feel that Padmé was hurting even in his sleep; he could feel her gentle spirit calling out to him. The realization that she needed him -- and that he needed her -- was agonizing, because it went hand-in- hand with the knowledge that they could not turn to each other for comfort, even in friendship. In his sleep, a kind of anger rose within Obi-Wan, anger towards Anakin that he felt more and more with every passing day. Inexplicably, the wise Jedi felt a need to protect and shelter the beautiful Senator from even an ounce of pain, and yet, he felt powerless to ease her suffering. In his heart, he knew that Anakin had started down a path, and that it was too late for his apprentice to turn back. A voice in his head reminded him of his failure. He hadn't been strong enough to save Anakin. Would he be strong enough to save Padmé?  
  
At daybreak, Obi-Wan went to the council to discuss the events of the previous night. After relating the story to the twelve venerable Jedi, he added, softly but firmly, "I believe Anakin is a threat to Padmé."  
  
"Hmmm," said Yoda, closing his eyes in thought. "Cloud your judgement, your feelings do."  
  
Obi-Wan was mildly frustrated. "Does the council not agree that Anakin is dangerous?"  
  
Yoda and Mace looked at each other. "Anakin is unpredictable and has much anger, but we do not feel he would hurt the Senator," said Mace.  
  
The Jedi in the center of the room sighed deeply, calming himself. "With all respect, Masters, you do not know Anakin as well as I do. Padmé has confided in me that she feels uncomfortable with her husband at times."  
  
"Unfortunate, that is," said Yoda. "But lover's quarrels, a Jedi's business are not."  
  
Inside, Obi-Wan felt a kind of sinking feeling. Would the Council not help him? Did they not have more concern for Padmé?  
  
"Be mindful of your feelings, Obi-Wan," Master Windu said. "Strong emotions such as yours may be dangerous as well."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded gravely. Could the Masters sense how deep his caring for Padmé ran? He spoke before further comments were made regarding his feelings. "It would provide me with some solace if the Council would speak with my apprentice. I feel as if I have little control over him anymore, and I put my faith in the twelve of you to have more influence on him than myself."  
  
"We will request that Anakin meet with us immediately," said Mace. "And we will ask that he stay at the Temple for several days for meditation and private council."  
  
"Thank you, Masters," said Obi-Wan. "Your assistance is much appreciated."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Anakin arrived at the Temple shortly afterwards, and greeted Obi-Wan brusquely. "Hello, Master," he said coldly. "This is your doing, isn't it?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan was confused.  
  
"You made the Council call me here. Have you no faith in me?"  
  
"I felt you could use some guidance, Padawan, and since you refuse to listen to me, I did request that the Council meet with you."  
  
Anakin said nothing, only watching as Obi-Wan gathered a few things together. "Where are you going?" he asked finally.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice for a moment. "I have personal business to attend to," he said. Anakin knew Obi-Wan well enough to realize that pressing the matter was almost entirely futile, so he let it drop.  
  
As he exited, leaving Anakin to his own devices, Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice. "Anakin, please, be mindful of the Council's instruction. I only want to help..." he paused, a bit embarrassed. "Because I care about you."  
  
Anakin did not even turn to face his Master. "I appreciate your concern, Obi-Wan."  
  
And with that, Obi-Wan Kenobi set off for his apprentice's apartment.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He knocked on the door of Anakin and Padmé's apartment in the familiar pattern that alerted Padmé as to who her visitor was. Just to be sure, her gentle voice called out, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me," he said, "Obi-Wan."  
  
Inside the apartment, he heard the number pad's soft beeping as the Senator pushed the numbers that would open the door. It slid back smoothly, and Obi- Wan stepped inside, his heart leaping at the sight of his friend. She smiled brightly at him, unexpected tears blurring her vision. And as the door hissed closed behind him, he was both surprised and delighted when she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Obi-Wan," she said softly.  
  
Taking a moment to relish the feeling of holding her tightly in his arms, he spoke quietly. "I worried about you all night," he said. "I could sense that you were distressed."  
  
Padmé pulled away from Obi-Wan, and he immediately missed the contact. She turned away from him, moving to look out the window.  
  
He came up behind her, and she closed her eyes in the simple comfort of his proximity. "Did something happen?" he said gently.  
  
When she did not answer, Obi-Wan took her silence as a yes. He never pushed these matters with her, knowing that one day she would open up to him, when she was ready. A gentle hand came to rest on her side, and she almost shivered at the sensual lightness of his touch. She felt him move closer to her until he was pressed close against her back, and she let her body relax as she leaned into the solid strength of his chest, letting him support her. The simple contact was immensely comforting and Padmé marveled at how natural and good it felt. But while there was nothing inappropriate about it, both knew what a rage it would send Anakin into, if ever they were discovered in such a position. Padmé longed for Obi-Wan's tender, loving touch, longed for his soulful eyes looking so honestly into hers, longed for just one sweet kiss. But a need for their mutual safety from Anakin's wrath made her say "You shouldn't be here."  
  
He sighed deeply, and said, "I know," but did not move. He wanted only to stand like this, with her light weight against his chest, the soft curve of her hip under his hand, and the scent of her hair, the sound of her voice making him feel more content than he could ever remember being.  
  
"I hate leaving you with him," he said, his voice quiet but his tone intense. "I hate walking out that door and leaving you here to wait for him to come home and do the things that cause you so much sadness, I feel your pain miles away while I sleep." He took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, calming himself. "I hate feeling like I'm powerless to ease your suffering."  
  
She turned around suddenly to face him, her eyes wild with a kind of fire he had never seen there before. "So don't leave me," she said fiercely. "Take me with you; take me away from him."  
  
Obi-Wan appeared startled. It had been a kind of rash fantasy of his, but he realized the implications it would have on their fragile world.  
  
"The council would never approve..." he began.  
  
"The council doesn't understand!" she said, passion rising in her voice. "Don't you see, Obi-Wan? My future lies in your hands. You're the only person that can help me."  
  
"Padme, please," he said, turning away from her. "You musn't ask me to do things that I cannot."  
  
"And who says you can't?" she demanded.  
  
"The Council!" he said, his voice rising. "I can't just run away with you; they'd expel me from the Order!"  
  
"Is that what's more important to you? The Order?"  
  
"Nothing is more important than being a Jedi," he said passionately. "Nothing can come before that. This is my life, and it is my duty to remain loyal to the oath I have sworn -- if I betray the Council, if I betray Anakin, what kind of man would I be then?"  
  
"Would you betray me, then?" she asked softly.  
  
"Never," he whispered, taking her face in his hand. His eyes were dark with emotion. "But there is nothing I can do at the moment." He sighed. "I wish I could help you, Padme. Truly I do."  
  
Suddenly, her strong determination overcame her, and she pulled away from him, her features going from a soft disappointment to her more familiar disposition of steely courage. "How silly of me," she said. "Of course you must do your duty as a Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. At last, she was being reasonable.  
  
"I'll just go on my own," she added, and Obi-Wan was surprised that he had not seen that statement coming.  
  
"I won't let you!" he said wildly.  
  
"I'm a grown woman," she said, turning away from him angrily. "I don't need a chaperone."  
  
"It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Well then that's a risk I'll have to take," she said. "I can't stay here with him, Obi-Wan. And if you were any kind of friend, you'd understand that."  
  
"Padme, please." He stepped in front of her, and took her face in his hand so that she was forced to meet his gaze. "Don't do this," he said.  
  
"You leave me no choice, Obi-Wan. I'm going. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack my bags."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said, his voice surprisingly forceful. "Not without me."  
  
"You have no authority over me," she spat, "and you cannot give me orders. I'm not a child, and I refuse to ask for your permission."  
  
Obi-Wan calmed himself. "M'lady, I only have your best intentions at heart," he said. "Please, think clearly on this. You're being rash."  
  
"I am not being rash," she retorted. "I have thought about this for a long time, and my decision is made. I will go, with or without you."  
  
"Where will you go?" he asked. "What of your duties as a Senator? There are people who need you here, Padme."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. "The Republic is crumbling, Obi-Wan," she said. "You know it as well as I do. There is no more that I can do here, and not much that you can, either."  
  
"You musn't lose faith." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Jedi Order --"  
  
"I've heard enough about your damn Order," she said indignantly. "The Order is falling apart as well. Our world is crumbling, Obi-Wan, and if you are too blind to see that then you are not the wise man I thought you to be."  
  
Obi-Wan was taken aback, and he sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Her words smacked of a truth that scared him, truths he had tried to ignore for far too long.  
  
She continued, but quietly. "The Force has done nothing for me except turn my husband into a man I no longer recognize," she said. "The Jedi's rules and ways are no longer enough to protect this world."  
  
His voice was soft and slightly bitter when he spoke. "Would you so disrespect the cause I have given my life to?"  
  
She joined him on the bed, covering his hand with hers. "It's not disrespect," she said, sympathy in her voice. "It's the truth."  
  
He looked down, hoping that she would not notice the tear that slipped from his eye. But she did, and she wiped it away. After all, how many times had he been here to dry her tears?  
  
"There comes a time when we must do what our hearts tell us to do," she said, "and not what some rule book tells us to do. You must do what you feel is right for yourself, and stop living your life to please other people. Do you want me to be safe -- do you want me to be happy?"  
  
"Yes," he breathed. "More than anything."  
  
"Then take me away from here," she whispered, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
He stroked her hair with a calloused hand. He was silent for a long time, and finally let out a long breath. "Pack your things," he said. "We'll leave at dawn." 


End file.
